bakugandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare episode 3: The Invasion Begins (Part 2)
Me: "How is 2 against 1 fair?" Dhrakon: "Blitz Dragonoid could split himself into 2, as well as summon a Colossus Bakugan. Who knows what Titanium Dragonoid is capable of? I think we are at a disadvantage. Gate Card Set!" Me: "Ability Activate! Battalix Evolution: Battalix Assist!" Drago summoned Battalix Dragonoid from his body. "Ability Activate! Twin Colossal Fire!" The pair of Dragonoid unleashed flames in the shape of giant dragons at their enemies. Dhrakon: "Pyrus Ability Activate! Burn Absorb!" Drakohex took the flames from both attacks and held them in his hands. Then Dragonoid Colossus from from underneath him and ate him whole. Me: "Ability Activate! Meta Dragonia!" Dragonoid Colossus aimed at Drothkenoid and fired an enormous blast of power at him, with Drakohex in it. Drakohex crashed into Drothkenoid and they both fell to the ground. "Ability Activate! Dragon Hard Striker!" Both Dragonoid charged energy in their wings. They fired enormous blasts of Pyrus energy. This was similar to Dragon Force Striker. Drakohex and Drothkenoid laid there taking the hits. I didn't get it. Why didn't they try to defend themselves? Parasyte: "Gate Card Open! Forbidden Underworld!" Everything turned black. I couldn't see a thing. Music plays in background. Me: "Ability Activate! Titanium Rumble!" Titanium and Battalix Dragonoid glowed red. Now I could see, but Drakohex and Drothkenoid were gone. Then I heard a painful roar. This battle turned into a horror movie. I saw Drakohex and Drothkenoid attacking Dragonoid Colossus. Titanium and Battalix Dragos flew over to protect Colossus. Dhrakon: "Give up now. You're no match for us!" Me: "I've beaten you two before and I can do it again!" I ripped the Crimson Jewel Fragment off of my neck and placed it in my gauntlet. "Bakugan Armor; activated and ready to deploy. Dragonoid Armor! Twin Warriors of the Crimson Flames!" Armor appeared on the two Dragonoid. "Why are you barely fighting back?!?!" Dhrakon: "Strategy." Then the two pulled out swords. "Would you like us to?" They ran at me. I had nothing to protect myself. Then I raised my Gauntlet and the trident that Apollonir gave me appeared in my hands. Dhrakon and Parasyte struck at me but I blocked. Battalix Dragonoid flew over to protect me. He breathed fire at Dhrakon and Parasyte which caused them to draw back. Drothkenoid: "Parasitic Void!" Drothkenoid launched his parasites onto Battalix Dragonoid. Battalix Dragonoid's armor burst into flames and killed the parasites. Drago: "Dragon Strength!" Drago attacked Drakohex and Drothkenoid. Battalix stood in front of me to keep Parasyte and Dhrakon from trying to attack me again. Drothkenoid: "Parasitic Void!" Drothkenoid missed Drago on purpose. His parasites began to feed off Dragonoid Colossus. Dragonoid Colossus roared in pain. Parasyte: "He's under my control now. Parasitic Void has multiple effects. The first one has the parasites feed a deadly toxin that kills the victim. The second effect releases a toxin that gives Drothkenoid control of the victim. Either way, Drothkenoid drains power from Colossus." An ability disappeared from my Gauntlet and appeared in Parasyte's hand. "Ability Activate! Meta Dragonia!" Dragonoid Colossus aimed at Battalix Dragonoid and I. Drago: "Meteor Screen!" Titanium Dragonoid stood in front of us both to protect us. Battalix Dragonoid stood beside him and mimicked Meteor Screen. We were safe. Drago used his power to remove Dragonoid Colossus from the battle. Dhrakon: "I think it's time." Parasyte: "Agreed." The two of them held up their Gauntlets and placed ability cards in them. Their Gauntlets glowed and so did their Bakugan. To be continued... Category:Blog posts